


Little Prince

by Madame_Butterfly



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Almost everyone loses their marbles at some point, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Frigga, Escape, European influences primarily French, Everyone is a bit OOC, Everything is really quite messed up, Future Mpreg, Good Loki, Grief/Mourning, He forgives, I entirely disregard Loki's seidr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imprisonment', Innocent Loki, Intersex Loki, Laufey isn't that bad, Loki and his somewhat Victorian morals, Loki is a martyr, Loki is really virtuous, Loki is super mega awesome, Loki is the picture of purity, Loki stops being innocent after a while, Loki tries, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Bankruptcy, Moral Dilemmas, Odin is a bastard, Odin is a horrible father, Odin looses his marbles also., Odin's A+ Parenting, Teen Loki, Thor doesn't think so, Thor is Bastard, Thor isn't too deserving of contempt after a while., Thor loses his marbles, detainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson would appear to have everything, wealth, handsome husband, grand titles. But alas not all is as it appears. </p><p>In which Loki is thrust into a world he knows little about and must adjust to the conditions of being a royal Consort.</p><p> </p><p>This is apart of my '30 day drabble a day challenge'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my '30 day drabble a day challenge'
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> My literary prowess to be desired.
> 
> Look at the warnings too, NO underage.
> 
> I'm really not the best of writers, don't be suprised it this isn't as good as you expected.
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the challenge.
> 
> http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a

_In my end is my beginning._

 

 

Once the words of an ill-fated Midgardian monarch now the words of one Loki, Son of Laufey, Prince Consort of Asgard, Consort of Thor. It is true that the peaceful days of being Jotunheimr's most precious treasure are over and he is now trapped in the ever oppressive court of Asgard married to it's arrogant prince no less.

 

“So you're the jotun” Thor said, sneering.

 

“That is I” Loki replied quickly

 

“I want this marriage no more than you so stay out of my way and in turn I shall stay out of yours. Keep your corset tight, your knitting neat and your hair uncut, we'll get on fine then” with that he quit the room leaving Loki with the vultures they call courtiers.

 

“Thor!” Loki cried scandalized, deciding it best to not risk further humiliation in going after him.

 

He had to blink back tears, surely he can't be that bad, the vultures probably hadn't seen a humiliation so scandalous in years.

 

_'I shall work very hard to be a good consort so that one day Thor shall look at me and say, I am so glad to be with you, Loki'_ He vowed to himself, he was only a child in his ten and fifth year, he had millennia yet.


	2. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki acts on impulse and feels the pangs of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles a a day?
> 
> I doubt you'll have any qualms. 
> 
> I've nothing associated with Marvel. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Warnings for off screen death.

"You oaf" Loki seethes "You have taken a mistress" his voice is a harsh whisper, thought they're in their chambers Loki knows better than to be so open, especially with various topics of which are considered too crass for Loki's sensitive ears. 

"And if I did?" Thor says half-heartedly a mocking look displayed across his face. 

"It is an act of disloyalty, you are a libertine!" Loki is furious and has forgone subtlety "You have taken the woman of ill-repute to our bed! That is against the sanctity of our marriage, the gods will judge you for your actions this day and you shall suffer for it, adultery is equal to treason, especially when bound by Jotun marriage laws!"

"You'll do what then?" Thor says casually. Looking down him. Though he is in the shoes that are so tall he needs a cane to walk with and he must slide his feet along the ground he is only up to Thor's chest. Loki wants to hit him, he's never wanted to hit anyone before. 

"I will go straight to her husband and have the slut banished from court, you will never see her again!" Loki shrieks but then grimacing realising he has used words that make him no better than a common scullery maid. 

"You wouldn't dare" Thor growls 

"Watch me" Loki replies back in as fearsome a tone as he can muster. 

He leaves in a flurry of emerald skirts to appeal directly to the whore's husband his mother always said to go over the enemies head and now he is doing just that. He does as duty demands regardless of the pangs of guilt to soon follow. 

She is charged with one count of adultery and beheaded at high noon the next week.

Loki is beside himself. 

"I only wanted her banished"

Farbauti sends a letter congratulating him on his adherence to his convictions, both she and Laufey are proud. 

It is a bittersweet victory.


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A restless nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel. 
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

They lay in their marital bed on either side never touching, Thor with his back to Loki who is laying on his back with the covers drawn up to his shoulders. 

He has finished his prayers and awaits for the peace of sleep to take him once more. 

He cannot sleep, he never can. 

He has tried to love Thor, he has tried so very hard.

But Thor is not willing and as such the seeds of hatred have begun to grow deep within him, he hopes they may be stopped soon. For hatred is the strongest of emotions and knows no bounds.


	4. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pays a visit to Jotunheimr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel. 
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired. 
> 
> I love comments and kudos they are immensely appreciated. 
> 
> Warnings for death.

Laufey is dying, he receives the news in Midyear. 

It is so surreal, Laufey, King of the Jotnar is dying, one of the oldest beings in existence, he has watched vast empires rise from the ashes of obscurity only to be thrashed to pieces. 

He is the strongest of men, his sire, his protector. Farbauti's great love, her only love for when a Jotun marries they marry for life. 

Loki is permitted to visit him in his dying hours, accompanied by Thor who is disgruntled by this arrangement. 

Loki does not care for this but instead runs to his fathers side as he always has. 

Thor lingers in the antechamber while Loki has his final words with Laufey, Laufey asks for Loki's forgiveness for any and all the indignities Loki has suffered at His hands namely his marriage to Thor. 

"Father" says Loki "I do not blame you, nor do I anyone else. As it would happen we are coupled together through Hel hurt and hunger. I spent many hours in prayer to the gods and when they came to me I knew it was the right decision. No one enjoys an arranged marriage but I am without a shadow of doubt that in a few years time we will grow to love one another" Loki speaks with a certain determination he has always admired. 

A comforting hand is placed on his shoulder, Farbauti's. 

Laufey closes his eyes, once more for the last time. 

"Farewell my son"

"Father!" Loki cries

Farbauti shrieks in grief holding Loki close to her in a bone crushing embrace, they both weep for their lord. They sink to the floor and sob, they sob for their loss. Helblindi and Byleistr soon join them, mourning in their own way. 

Loss of a king. 

Loss of a father. 

Loss of a husband. 

It has begun to snow outside. Is is said that when a great Jotun king should die the land itself will mourn for the loss.


	5. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all a haze really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in several days, as it would happen I've been an invalid as of late and I'm still quite peaky, I've not forgotten about everything.
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired. I love comments and kudos, I read every comment.

Its all a haze really. 

The funeral is a sombre affair, not at all like those of the Aesir, even Thor manages some level of civility.

His brothers do not weep, Helblindi seems rather pleased with himself however, he is now King of Jotunheimr, his coronation will be held in a weeks time.

There are cries of _'Long live the King!_ ' and then there are those who are unsure of what to do.

Farbauti is inconsolable she says ' _Wherever he goes may I soon follow_ '

Yes, a haze is what it is.

 


	6. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki receives a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this is some months after Loki's visit to Jotunheimr.
> 
> I've nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> I'm still not quite well so I hope this isn't too bad.

“It's like a rainbow, a captive rainbow” Said Hedwig; Maid of Honour. Ogling the fire opal set in a gold band with roses on either side, a gift from an anonymous person found in a pretty gold casket with a tiny note reading _'for my prince Loki'_

“No” Said Loki smiling “It is a flame, a flame like the sun”

“Who is it from?” Asks Hedwig reading the little note.

“I imagine it is from Thor because he loves me so” Says Loki convinced what he is saying is truth.


	7. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor 'chat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> My spelling and grammar are to be desired.
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos immensely.
> 
> I'm not well at the moment, so sorry if this isn't as good as you hoped.

As etiquette demands Loki must thank Thor for the gift he is reluctant, he likes to think Thor loves him but doubts himself always.

He meets with Thor one morning in his private drawing room before he goes to spar with those three boors and the dowdy as Loki and his ladies have taken to calling that woman. 

"What do you want, I'm a busy man" Says Thor, ever the antagonist

Loki holds back the remark which would surely incur his wrath “I wish to thank you for the ring, my Lord” says he offering a pretty courtiers smile

“What ring?” Questions Thor, blunt as per usual

“Why this one of course” says he putting forward his right hand on which sits the ring upon his right index finger

“You think I gave you that?” Thor sneers

“Well yes of course I do, who else?” Says Loki calmly his smile having faded.

Thor laughs “You don't deserve such trinkets, of course I didn't send you that”

Loki scoffs “I bid you good day then, you may leave” his back straightens

“With pleasure” belligerent as per usual

“Do not let the door hit you on the way out, I'd hate for you rear to leave a mark” Loki sneers.

The door hits Thor on the way out.


	8. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the ladies discuss recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, I love comments and kudos, my spelling prowess is to be desired and sorry for not updating earlier.

Loki has received another gift. This time a jade circlet with exquisite emeralds from the mines of Vanaheim. He wears it always and the pretty fire opal ring he calls his 'flame ring'

"Who do you think is sending you such grand gifts?" Asks Hedwig inspecting the gentlemen who she thinks have sent the gifts. "Your admirer must be absurdly wealthy"

"I am unsure, I suppose the mystery is what makes it so fun in the first place. Fancy that, little obscure me has an admirer. I think he'll be kind and gentle and handsome, just like in the faerie tales. I don't mind if he's wealthy so much, but I wish I knew who he was" Loki ponders the thoughts, he thinks about this many times through the day, it's quite distracting. He imagines anyone from a warrior poet to a lowly musician. 

"I think it's Erik Svenson or maybe Kjeld the Younger"adds Katla. 

"Oh it could be anyone" sighs Loki fingering the circlet. 

"Anyone indeed" mutters Hedwig.


	9. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wanders the halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> My spelling and grammar are to be desired.
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos immensely.
> 
> I'm also getting better which is marvelous for us all.

Loki knows better than to wander the palace halls _this_ late at night, especially without the ladies. But the court _does_ keep late hours.

 

The ladies have not neglected to tell him the tales of women who are raped which to the never ending convenience of the rapist there is never anyone to come to the woman's aid. Of course Loki is not necessarily a woman nor a man. He  _can_ act to preserve his safety if necessary. 

 

He passes several people on his way through the halls of course follow the usual whispers.

 

_'I hear he's frigid'_ One woman says

 

 _'I can't imagine the prince wanting to bed that monstrosity'_ Says another

 

 _'And you say I have a heart of ice'_ He mutters to himself

 

Perhaps he oughtn't have gone without the ladies.


	10. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traitor in our mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary skills are to be desired, I love comments and kudos.

"Jezebel and traitor!" He shrieks at Katla "Unwed copulating with a married man and my husband no less is against all my moral fibre!"

"That's all it is for you isn't it" she growls a certain look in her eyes "you and your damn morals"

"Mistress Svensdottir!" Seethes Hedwig in ill-concealed anger, allowing herself to draw out the word 'mistress' to its fullest extent. "One can never have to many morals and it is a damn good thing Loki is one of high morals too or you might find yourself birthing a bastard!" She shouts the last bit. 

Loki is in his chair he is holding the silver letter opener tightly in a fist. 

He rises from his seat gathers his energies and speaks. 

"Leave my presence, leave this court go back to that rathole you call a house or you will find I am none to merciful in matters of infidelity" Loki says this calmly, he won't actually kill her he just hasn't the heart. 

She stares at him

"You heard the prince, leave before I call the guards!" Shouts Hedwig furious at what one of Loki's most trusted friends and confidants has done 

She leaves but no before giving Loki a piece of her mind. 

"I'd watch myself were I you, there are plenty of shadows and dark corners to hide in"

He throws the letter opener on the bureau.


	11. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki holds his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired, I love comments and kudos
> 
> Warning for violence ahead.

Loki is prepared, he is in his finest robes, his damask silk shoes that make him appear taller than he actually is, he's even wearing the rigid whale bone corset he so detests. 

He has gathered his energies and is without a doubt about to fly into a passion. 

He lifts his hand in a fist, ready to knock on the door. 

"No" he tells himself "I am a prince, I go where I please"

He drops his fist and opens the door and enters the room. 

There they are Thor, those boors and the dowdy. 

He strides over to Thor, purpose in his step. 

"I will have words with you, now" his voice is stout and determined. 

"Whatever you have to say they can here it too" he's casual and ever the antagonist. 

"Very well, I shall be blunt" energies gathered he begins "I think very lowly of you, you are cruel evil and hard hearted. I have grown much in the years since I have come here, I have learnt much and grown much. You however are as much of a child as you were three years ago!" By the end he is shouting, he has indeed flown into a passion, he is furious all the anger he has bottled up over the few short years is coming out in one burst

"You are in a passion go rest" he says it is not a suggestion, it's an order. 

"No!" Shrieks he "I will not go, I will not be silenced. Am I embarrassing you? Well by you I have been humiliated and treated with nothing but miserable cruelty. You taint my reputation by taking lovers to our bed. Not only that but yesterday I find you are copulating with one of my ladies!"

"Loki!" Shouts Thor, furious. This time it is he who is scandalised. 

"Do you know those pathetic boors and the dowdy you call friends allow you to win while sparring?" Mocks he "I certainly do the queen herself folds"

"Shut your mouth lie smith, I win through strength and merit" growls Thor fingering Mjolnir 

"Oh the dog growls too!" shouts Loki "I have done naught to deserve such distain and the ill-treatment I have suffered at your hands, you 'dear' husband are little more than a vicious self-serving misfit" Loki has some measure of calmness now 

"You think very highly of yourself don't you?" Questions Thor 

"Indeed I do, at least with me as queen Asgard will not run to seed" 

"You are an ergi!" Shouts Thor earning shocked looks from his friends

This is enough, too much for Loki to bare. Thor is in a chair Loki holds the advantage.

He throws his fist at Thor with all the strength he can muster, he hits Thor a large sound of impact echoing throughout the room, Thor falls to the ground unconscious chair and all.

"How's that beaten by an ergi!" Shrieks Loki.


	12. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired, comments and kudos are immensely appreciated.

There is a string of pearls awaiting him when he returns. 

There is a little note too. 

Loki runs over to them expecting that it's a gift from his admirer. 

"I think maybe he's dreadfully shy and does not think himself handsome enough for me" he ponders aloud Hedwig fastening the pearls around his neck. 

"I think that's the case" says she

Loki reads the note aloud to the ladies. 

"I now know I have been cruel. With heavy heart I must profusely apologise for my ill-treatment of you- Your loving husband, Thor" 

Loki shrieks at its completion and tears the little note into a dozen pieces. 

The pearls are suddenly freezing against his skin and he snatches them off his throat and throws them on the bureau. 

"I'm not accepting this half-asses attempt" he tells Hedwig a spark of hatred burning in his eye

"I wouldn't either" she says ushering him to a gilt seat. 

"I'll make him beg for forgiveness that is a certainty" Loki will make him grovel. 

"How dare he say 'your loving husband'" seethes Margrethe

"My sentiments exactly" replies the prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How old do you guys think Hedwig is?


	13. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are not amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired, comments and kudos are immensely appreciated and I too imagine Hedwig to be an older woman

They're in Loki's drawing room. He holds the advantage over Thor who is sitting slumped over on a divan. 

"I do not accept your apology" are the firm words from Loki's mouth. 

"I desire naught but your acceptance why do you deprive me!" He shouts quick as always to lose his temper "what must I do, I have given you jewels what more could you want!"

"Perhaps I want countless bolts of fabric, the Emerald of Vanaheim, a collar of table diamonds an archduchy and maybe just maybe a husband that can keep his cock in his britches!" Shouts Loki furiously listing whatever comes to mind. 

"Fine, you shall have it!" Shouts Thor just as loudly. They're both standing now in the few years here Loki has grown and now stands only a few inches shorter than Thor when in his shoes with the heel, not the ones he needs a cane to walk in though, he only wears them on special occasions now. 

Thor leaves the room in a rush leaving Loki alone, triumphant, victor of the field, this is truly his first taste of victory, but he may have won the battle but he has not necessarily won the war. But he intends to win the battle that wins the war.


	14. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words with the council and a family supper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired, I love comments and kudos.
> 
> Inspired by this quote "A great wind is blowing that either gives you imagination or a headache" -Catherine the Great

"A great wind is blowing that gives you either an imagination or a headache, I have a headache and you are only worsening it" says Loki in the unimpressed tone he usually utilises when speaking to his husband but he is instead speaking to certain council members as he is doing Thor's duties for him since he decided upon an expedition to another realm with a moments notice leaving Loki as Prince Regent. He has the feeling upon his ascension he will be Queen Regnant in all but name. 

He does his best to undo what has been done, they call him 'Madam Veto' but that Midgardian woman, lady Macbeth did say 'What is done cannot be undone'

"There Madam Veto goes again, Asgard will run to seed before we know it" mutters a council member, Aethelredson. 

"Lord Aethelredson, I am not going to endure your constant whispers behind my back, you gossip like a maid, I know far more than you think and am far more capable than my husband, watch your tongue, what you say may be construed as treason, the headsman is in need to some practice, remember that" Loki says this quickly, annunciating every word carefully as though they might break. Effectively leaving his mark and making it clear that he does not tolerate dissidence in all it's forms. 

"Loki" says Hedwig ever the voice of reason "They do not like that you insist upon independence"

"A sovereign who must rely upon a council to make minor decisions is a weak monarch, one of Asgard's monarchs oughtn't be putty in their hands" Loki too is a voice of reason 

"You are very wise" she says with a sad smile, he is wise indeed, wise beyond his years, wisdom gained at the cost of hurt, to be trodden on severely by ones own husband. 

 

A rather severe wind in the following days sweeps through the palace and knocks a certain prince from his pedestal, Loki enjoys it. 

 

Loki and his in-laws are having what is considered a 'small family supper' there are seven people in total. 

Thor has returned only earlier that day, with stories of valour and the like. 

"You ought to go on an adventure with me and Bragi" Balder says to Loki. Balder is ten and five and Bragi is ten and eight. 

"That would be lovely but were I not regnant in all but name I would attend" he says criticism of Thor thinly veiled, Frigga smiles at his use of words. 

"What do you mean?" Asks Balder

"I mean, were my husband not consistently off gallivanting with those three louts and the dowdy leaving me to do whatever it is HE ought to be doing I would be most pleased to go with you" Loki smiles when some maiden drops a crystal glass Loki acquired from a Vanir trader. Shocked by what he has said, clearly. "Be careful with those, they are worth more than your blood" that's true, the glasses are from a place called Florence.

"I have something for you" says Thor rising from his seat and procuring a small oak box from his pocket. He offers his hand with a large triumphant grin. 

Loki takes it with what some would call a smile, he opens the box revealing a dingy flawed emerald ring. 

"Is this how low you think of me?" He seethes throwing the box and ring on the table. 

His grin fades "What do you mean? That is the 'Emerald of Vanaheim'" he is struggling to keep hold of his temper, Loki can tell. Loki unlike Thor however regains his composure as quickly as he has lost it. 

Loki laughs, mirthless "That pathetic bauble is no emerald of renown, the Emerald of Vanaheim is not that small neither would any common trader be in possession of it, you were swindled. Any educated person knows that" Loki is not surprised Thor thought it the emerald of the tales of old, his criticism earns a sharp look from a serving girl who has been making eyes at Thor all evening, he intends to have her followed. 

"Then where is the real emerald?" He asks

"It was cut into four parts, I have one, your mother has one and the Queen of the Vanir has the other two" Loki gives a mocking smile

"I believe you have something to tell Loki, Thor" says Frigga halting to conversation from getting heated any further

"Yes, father intends to make you Archduchess of Côthen" he tells Loki leaning against the round table. 

"No thank you" says Loki sipping his wine "Côthen is a land of bogs and cottages, paranoia and dispair. It would give me nothing but grey hair. It would drive me into an early grave"

Côthen? Pathetic really, is he Odin's cats paw or something? 

"Very well" says Odin 

"I said this would happen" Frigga tells Odin tapping her nose

"It is wise to listen to my loving wife it seems" says Odin speaking to Frigga though his gaze is fixed upon Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my writing 'too' flowery?
> 
> Certain souls seem to think so?


	15. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Frigga moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel. 
> 
> My literary prowess is to be desired. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are immensely appreciated. 
> 
> I apologise for there being no update yesterday I was extremely busy yesterday and when I got home I was exhausted and ended taking a nap which lasted until around nine in the morning. I am tops today though.

He's sitting at his bureau reviewing a parchment regarding the taxation of a certain region of Asgard. Thor told him to handle this matter and as he is 'Bound to serve and obey'. 

'Things to do' he said, more like 'People to do'

Loki laughs bitterly at the thought. 

"You did not join the ladies and I for afternoon tea" 

"I must keep the perfect order while husband is off committing acts of debauchery" 

It's Frigga, Loki did not notice her come in. He flushes at the boldness of his words and bows his head. 

"Mother" he says quickly rising and offering his seat. She shakes her head. 

She takes him by the elbow and leads him into his morning room telling him to take a seat. 

He sits on a plush over-stuffed sofa, Frigga sits beside him and calls for food for she and Loki. 

They eat slowly. When finished Loki has the courage to speak. 

"It is my guess that you have come not to get me to eat but for something else" he says slowly and carefully. 

"To be certain" says Frigga calmly "It has come to my attention that you rebuff my son at every turn, you are miserable" straight to the point. 

Loki scoffs "Miserable? My lady that is a gross understatement" the wine is having its effect and Loki is bold with his words and the manner in which he conducts himself "My husband is the most deplorable, reprehensible man-child to have walked the nine..." Loki has risen from his seat and paces the room "...He cannot manage the slightest bit of common decency, he cannot keep his manhood where it belongs, he cannot even fulfil his duties to the realm. I do it for him! He is undeserving of the throne, he-he ought to be stripped of his rank and put back in the nursery where he belongs! He will never be fit to rule, never fit to rule anything!" Loki is shouting by the end. 

Frigga as per usual holds her composure well. An angry Frigga is not a pleasant Frigga. Loki flinches when she speaks. 

"You have waited many years to say that, I do not blame you, nor do I chide you, you are under an immense strain always and am going to speak with Odin regarding this matter tonight. I felt much the same way when I married Odin, our marriage was not consummated for centuries" she laughs slightly at the end "I do not blame you should you look to others for love that my son ought to be giving you"

"Do you mean-" starts Loki 

She gives a knowing smile. 

His jaw falls open. 

"Shut your mouth dear, it is unbecoming" with that she leaves Loki with a mouth opening and closing, no one has left Loki speechless before, this in itself is an accomplishment. 

He goes directly to Hedwig, the parchment and matters of state forgotten.


	16. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki falls and someone is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Warnings for Loki falling and hurting himself.

He likes to wander to meadows outside the palace walls some late afternoons, he leaves the ladies and Hedwig to do whatever it is they do, matters of state to wait for his return and forget the shambles which is his marriage. 

Thor, he can't remember the last time they spoke, he thinks it may have been a shouting match between the pair regarding some petty matter. 

The sun has begun to set it is about time he headed back to the palace to prepare for dinner. 

He turns on his heals and starts in the direction of the palace with a slow shuffle. 

He shrieks when it happens. 

He slips on a large stone and falls twisting his ankle and hitting his head on another large rock. 

He should have known better than to have jumped across the stones as he might have some years ago. It was fit of childish fanciful light-heartedness. 

He cannot walk without immense pain, that he quickly learns. 

He attempts to take a step when he regains some resemblance of poise. Almost crying out in pain when he applies pressure to his leg. 

"I do believe you are in need of some aid" a hunter says doffing his cap and sliding his hunting bow over his shoulder so it is out of the way. He has fine features, a strong jaw and long brown hair, the colour of chocolate, his eyes are a sharp azure, reminiscent of Jotunheimr. 

Loki is lost in him "Oh-I-I am quite alright, sir" Loki splutters earning a chuckle from the man

"I doubt that, I saw you fall" he grins, wolfish, his lips look soft, he could kiss the man right here and now. 

"Well, I would be most obliged to you were you to lend me your help" Loki chides himself for thinking of kissing the man. 

'You Loki Laufeyson are married, such thoughts are impure' a strong moralistic voice says

"Here, I shall escort you back to the palace" he steps forward swiftly taking Loki in his warm arms carrying him over to a fine stallion. Loki allows himself to lean against the fine gentleman. 

He is lifted onto the horse the kind stranger mounting the horse after he is safely on. He sits behind Loki who is attempting to keep his balance while sitting on the horse, he has always had a horrible sense of balance and depth perception. 

The stranger laughs and pulls Loki towards him holding him firmly with his left arm while handling the horse with the right, Loki allows himself to lean against the warm stranger once more. 

"I do not know your name" says Loki "I am Loki, consort of..." He hesitates as though the next part may cause him to be thrown from the horse "...Thor" the name disgusts him Loki has all but forbidden his name from being uttered.

"I know" says the stranger "I know you but you do not know me, I am Wulf, Earl of Gulm"

"I would say it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance but under the circumstances I think not" Loki allows for a bit of humour which he has never been good with, only dry wit and sarcastic cracks. 

"I think it is, 'tis not everyday I should meet a beauty as blinding as the sun" Wulf says his grip on Loki tightening. He is genuine, no man has said Loki is beautiful before his father would say he was pretty as a child but fathers always say things like that to their children, it is different. 

"Oh sir" cries Loki "you are too kind"

"Only stating the truth" he is really quite charming, a roguishness hangs about him, this all reminds him of a story Hedwig once told him 'The Gentlewoman and the Rogue'

"I must give thanks for your aid, I should fear I would never make it back had it not been for your kindness" Loki is truly very grateful, he begins to wonder about the takes Hedwig told him about vampires and werewolves and highwaymen. Could any of them be true? 

 

'I run with the constant fear of being intercepted by my captors'

He remembers the line from one of his favourite books 'The Beast Within' about a plain young man who is caught by a varou who is in love with him, he escapes but returns to find the varou in his male form, dying broken hearted. He falls in love with him then seeing such a display if humanity and kisses him releasing him of the curse set upon him by a vengeful Mage. 

"You think too much" says Wulf as they near the palace gates, pulling Loki from his thoughts, startling him. 

"Brain bests brawn" says Loki relaying one of his mothers favourite phrases. 

"You ought to act instead of staying locked away tending to other people's duties, you ought to think more of yourself" it seems Wulf, the mysterious earl knows more about Loki than anyone except maybe Hedwig who is his oldest and dearest friend. 

"I cannot, I always worry about something or someone" says Loki with a slight shrug. 

"It is not selfish to think of yourself once in a while" his grip seems rather possessive, tight and unwavering. 

"I suppose not"

"To the palace then!" Wulf shouts as the stallion picks up his pace, he is very late, he expects many people would have retired by now, except maybe Hedwig who bless her is possibly amassing an army to search for him. 

"To be direct!" Adds Loki his checks are flushed by the sudden burst of energy as they make their way through the city. 

When they make it to the palace Wulf calls for a healer and carries Loki to his chambers. 

"You can call a litter" says Loki with his usual reasoning 

"I should not give away the privilege" says Wulf as Hedwig comes running as fast as her legs will allows. 

"My child!" She cries "I was about to send a search party after you!"

"You need not worry my lady, my dear majesty has had an accident though he ought to recover easily" Wulf is confident and courteous to Hedwig. 

"You have our most gracious thanks" says Hedwig warmly. 

When they reach Loki's chambers Wulf lays him on his favourite chaise propping his leg up on an embroidered cushion. 

"How may I ever thank you for your aid dear lord?" Asks Loki clasping Wulf's large hands in his small ones

He leans forward and whispers something into his ear "A kiss" is the reply. 

Loki lets go and reaches for his chin and pulls Wulf gently to him pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

They are indeed quite soft.


	17. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what comes of over-educating, mentally over-stimulating, too much serious conversating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> A good deal of violence.
> 
> This is where I got my inspiration 
> 
> -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qh1xrWetwgc  
>  If Elsa were the villain of Frozen

 

A great shadow seems to have been cast over Thor's chambers, fury, hatred, indignation and umbrage are all raging in a whirlwind of emotions exchanged betwixt the two young men. Outside the storm is so fierce that trees have been struck by lightening, the people are forced to retreat to buildings for safety from the great storm.

 

"Look at me!" He shouts it, furious, filled with hatred. His hands are around Loki's neck tightening. All because Loki convinced Odin to limit Thor's travel within the realms so that he may better attend to his duties in Asgard which Loki most always ends up doing anyway because Thor is an incompetent brat.

 

"I have a little neck" is all he manages to get out. 

 

Little dots bounce about in his vision, so this is what it's like to die, he cannot feel the pain so much, he cannot even gasp for air. 

 

Loki can feel it, he can no longer grasp at the tendrils of life. He cannot do it any more. 

 

He can feel it, fading away, his death will be explained away soon, not long before his lifeless corpse is tossed on a wagon covered with straw and his body thrown carelessly in an unmarked grave.

 

Thor's eyes widen and he lets go, Loki falls to the ground spluttering, gasping for air, rubbing his neck. 

 

“Loki, please, I am so sorry, please forgive me” Thor pleads with a look of what some would think is of a frightened doe.

 

“Oh gods above, why didn't you just end it!” his voice is hoarse and he cannot shout very well. He is hunched over on the ground his buttercup yellow muslin gownis torn and his string of pearls lay on the ground beside a bejewelled slipper. 

 

“I am truly sorry, there is no pain you could put me through that could be equal to the great sorrow I feel now” Thor it seems _is_ sorry, it cannot last for long.

 

“I have a little neck, It cannot take much force to strangle me” Loki is bitter and despondent, with good reason too, it is not everyday one's husband has almost killed them “Only when your heart lay broke and shattered and it cannot put up a defence shall you know my forlorn pain, may the gods forgive you for I cannot” Loki's voice is low, he has all but lost his voice.

 

“Loki, let me help you to bed, you are in a passion” Thor is calm, almost friendly, Loki knows better.

 

“Unhand me swine” Growls Loki recoiling at Thor's touch “I leave you, I wash my hands of you, go to your whores, contract their diseases, sire bastards, bed the dowdy for all I care. For there shall be a day when you shall fall and I shall ascend, a great wind is coming, it will thrash to pieces the pillars that hold you up. So I urge you, repent, absolve, forgo your debauchery, have some sense of morality and just maybe the gods will not be so cruel...” Loki cannot speak by the end, he cannot remain in this room, the room where his husband has undoubtedly bedded countless whores, he runs, like a coward he gathers his skirts and runs. He cannot stay, no, he cannot possibly remain in the room of ill-repute.

 

Thor grabs his forearm shouting his name in urgent pleading.

 

At this moment Loki is engulfed in his cerulean skin, Thor cries out in pain by the contact of the Aesir and Jotun skin, his Jotun form is protecting him, emotions run high and in a matter of seconds Thor is on the other side of the room writhing in pain and the blue skin recedes leaving Loki feeling exhausted beyond belief. He has burnt his husband severely, frostfemme though he be, he is no less formidable than any other person.

 

He leaves the room and runs down the hall as fast as he can, they're terrified of him, they if not saw certainly heard the exchange betwixt the husband and wife. The vultures scatter at the sight of him, they turn on their heels and run.

 

He is blinded by his anger and runs into a solid form.

 

“Sir, I am sorry, please forgive me” His voice is regained something of it's eloquence but nevertheless it is coarse and urgency is present.

 

“Loki love, please, come with me” a kind familiar voice says, it is Wulf.

 

“Yes, let us go” Loki is sullen, he has never done anything so violent, never harmed a soul. Yet he has crippled the _mighty_ Thor of Asgard who is most likely writhing in pain crying out for his mother.

 

Hedwig and the ladies come running to his aid, they know better then the other ladies and gentlemen of court, they know Loki would never harm someone unless under extreme duress.

 

They go to Loki's most private rooms where Hedwig embraces him and Wulf pours him a drink to calm his nerves.

 

“Oh child, poor child” Hedwig whispers, ravaged with grief “You shall be alright, we shall protect you”

 

“What can you all do?” cries Loki muffled by Hedwig's form “I am done, finished. _Where is Loki_ they shall say _oh the marriage was annulled_ will say another when really, really I've been executed and my body thrown down a well”

 

“Please, little bird, you are overexerted please rest, the queen will understand” Wulf urges him to rest handing him the glass of the brown Midgardian liquor that burns a bit when he drinks it. He downs it quickly. Surely the queen will understand, they will not execute him him. Surely not.

 


	18. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes dinner with the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Swearing and suggestive phrases.
> 
> Part of this was inspired by 'Marry me' by Emilie Autumn

Some months pass Spring passes and Loki is forbidden from his gardens, he cannot wander the meadows outside the palace, it is now the height of summer and Loki desires nothing more than to be free of his prison. Loki is confined to his chambers with only Hedwig and a few others for company, he is stripped of most of his finery and almost all of his jewels, Wulf can only visit late in the evenings as his duties detain him far more than they usually might as of late, he has taken on some of his fathers duties who is a duke and has fallen ill, his older brother; the heir, is away fighting some war or another that Thor had a good deal to do with instigating.

 

Loki is called to take dinner with the entire royal family, which encompasses a large number of people he has never met. To celebrate a birth of some obscure relative Loki is likely to never meet. Even the Queen Mother; Bestla will be there and Odin's sons that live in obscurity, Hod, Vidar and Vali.

 

He wears a voluminous blood red silk _robe l'anglaise_ as it is called on Midgard. He wears a pretty silver hairpin with a black onyx that Wulf says brings protection. He acquired it from a trader in Muspelheimr, he gave it to Loki just the night before. It has been Wulf indeed who has sent Loki the gifts through the years that are his privilege to hold dear.

 

“You look like a martyr” Says Hedwig fixing the sash around his waist, there is a slight bit of distaste in her voice.

 

“That is the point, they say nothing is as pathetic as a martyr. I say nothing is so brave” Loki is indeed quite brave, he is one of the few people to have stood against Thor and lived to tell the tale. The ground quakes as he passes, figuratively speaking of course. “Besides, the Temple of the Jotnar revere me as a martyr, brother Helblindi is pushing for me to be created a saint too”

 

“You are a true hero” says Margrethe who is quite small looking to Loki with wide eyes as though he is a the most virtuous person to walk the nine.

 

“Not quite” he smiles a rueful smile “I just endure”

 

Margrethe places a warming hand on his shoulder “You are the bravest person I have ever known”

 

“I suppose I am rather brave, there is no cowardice is self-preservation, remember that, it is not cowardly to act in self-preservation. Do not make the same mistakes I have” Loki gives advice he ought to have been given years ago, the advice he will give to his children, gods permit.

 

Loki leaves the ladies to do their thing, whatever it is they do and goes directly to the dining hall in the King and Queen's wing of the palace.

 

He is late when he gets there, they have not started eating yet, they waited for him, _nice._

 

“We did not think you were going to join us” Says Frigga

 

“Of course, I'd hate to displease _master_ , who knows perhaps I'll be down on my knees” Loki is crude with his words, he intends to make his mark. He is prepared for what may or may not come about.

 

“In any event we are glad to have you with us” Says Odin, stopping anything else from happening

“That is debatable” Mutters Loki

 

There is a rather coarse looking woman, take away the jewels and other finery and she would have to look of the street about her. She looks nothing like anyone else in the room.

 

“Who is that woman, over there?” Loki asks Nanna who is sitting beside him. She is quite lovely, they get along quite well, Loki considers her a friend.

 

She sneers “Oh, that's Svetsdottir-” a deadly silence falls over the room “Dear brother-in-law, your husbands mistress, I do not approve of such women, they do nought but ill-deeds, my Balder would never do such a thing, he is a good husband, unlike certain men who shall for etiquette's sake remain nameless” shes glaring at Thor

 

“Oh, he really has lowered himself. I wonder if she has the curse?” Ponders Loki purposefully loud enough for everyone to hear him

 

“The whorehouse I hear, she probably has far more than the curse, I wonder if Thor has contracted anything yet?” Nanna is on Loki's side, for that he is grateful.

 

“I don't know why you insist on bringing that slut to the table” Scoffs Loki sending a venemous glare in the direction of the slut his husband has taken to his bed countless times no doubt “I don't imagine Odin would have brought any of his whores to the table”

 

“That is quite enough, your grace” Says Odin his voice baring an edge Loki ought to heed.

 

“You ought to banish your son for his arrogant nature” Seethes Loki

 

“I said that is enough” His voice is firm, regal “It is best not to discuss this matter in front of everyone, it is an internal matter, my son is a smart lad, a quick learner, he needs only to grow up a bit more”

 

“Oh yes, you certainly know whats best, I mean your scurvy lot pillage, rape and leave people for dead!” Loki shouts this, the table is utterly silent, everyone's heads are bowed, they respect Loki for the courage he has shown, even this is amongst the most bold of acts to be carried out against the royal family.

 

“Loki!” Odin barks “Excuse yourself, you are in a passion, your spirit vexed, leave us at once, I do not believe you had made a full recovery from your little accident”

 

_'Little accident my foot!'_ he recalls the  _accident_ well, not everyday your husband almost kills you.

 

Loki rises sharply the table shakes when he does so “Yes, _lord_ , I shall recover and be a good little wifey to my bastard of a husband and make sure to birth your accursed brood! So yes dear 'father' I shall recover so as to spit out your precious brats from my womb!”

 

In a whirlwind of red skirts Loki quits the room running as fast as his shoes will allow.

 

“Are we cursed mama?” Asks Nanna's son

 

“Of course not dear, Uncle Loki is just unwell” She says calmly, she has a deep admiration from the brave little prince, it is unsurpassed. 

 

“Come now” Says Odin regaining his posture and temperament “Let us finish our supper, whoever shall finish first will win a prize”

 

Yes, quite like Odin to  _buy_ people. Loki's bride price was millions of crowns and a number of priceless artefacts from the vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guess what 'the curse' is?


	19. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party inspired by Catherine the Great and her memoirs. 
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel. 
> 
> Please comment, I really want to know what you all think, I worked all day in this chapter, I want to hear what you have to say. 
> 
> Warnings for a great deal of violence and mentioning of violence

"Wulf!" Shrieks Loki "How dare he, how dare that bloody bastard" Loki cares not wether or not he curses. His heart lay shattered within, how dare the bastard, he repeats the phrase over and over. 

"Bloody bastard, you change everyday" Wulf smiles, attempting in vain to change the subject. 

"I can veto the decision, if that is what you want" he clasps Wulf's large hand. 

"Loki, much like you I am bound to serve and obey, I do as my king commands" he draws Loki in embracing him tightly. 

"Why is it all so unfair? You will be restored to me won't you? You will come back won't you?" There is urgency in Loki's voice, it sounds like when he cried out to his father all those years ago. 

Wulf is being sent to war in Alfheim, Hel with their child queen has already ceded from Odin's failing empire, Asgard suffered great losses against the hoards of warriors, falling by the hundred, Asgard is losing the war in Alfheim and Wulf is being sent to lead a regiment at Odin's command. The Aesir lose ground everyday, it will not be long before Alfheim is free of her oppressors, Loki conveys nought but admiration for the light elves and their mighty sovereign. Loki has sent several letters in secret offering whatever help he can. He has even formed something of a defensive alliance with their sovereigns, their queen has even prepared apartments for Loki and his circle should they decide upon fleeing Asgard and his gilded prison. Indeed, flee it all. 

"Of course, my love, I shall return to you, take this and wear it as a reminder that I will be restored to you when we lose the war" he bestows upon Loki a pretty gold hairpin topped with an emerald, the pin has tendrils of gold wrapped around the emerald claiming it as its own. He places it in Loki's hairdo. 

"I shall wear it everyday until you are returned, then you shall remove it yourself" Tears get him by the throat. Wulf is the mightiest of warriors, Loki is certain he will return, he will be among the lucky few who shan't fall to the elves never ending onslaught in the name of independence. In the name of lady liberty. 

When Wulf leaves the next day Loki is inconsolable. 

\---------------

For the entire following month Loki dreams every night of a child, the same azure eyed child playing amongst the gardens. 

Hedwig says it is a bad omen. 

Soon the war is lost and the Light Elves are free, their king free to govern as he so choses. The people live in peace remodelling their home in way they see fit, free of Odin's oppression. 

It is on the Thursday after next one week after those who survived have returned that Loki dreams of a raven resting atop his bust, the one in his drawing room. He awakens feeling queer that night. That he knows for certain is an omen of death. 

It is the next morning is Loki brought before Odin upon his weakened throne. 

"It is my regret to inform you of the death of one Wulf of clan Fair-Shield, he died in disgrace Are the casual words from his lips, a wry smile "I almost forgot you are now anointed Countess if Gulms" he adds quickly, Loki wants to shriek, to murder Odin "a traitor to the end, we quartered him" Loki's eyes widen, he stumbles backwards. No, no this is not possible, this cannot be happening, he will walk through the door any minute now, it's all be some kind of cruel joke, that is all, none of this is really happening. 

"You knew all along, yet you did nought" breathes Loki, incredulous. 

"It could come to nothing" is the quick snide, smug reply. 

"Cruel, self-serving bastard!" He shrieks "I would say you are hard-hearted but you haven't a heart to begin with!" There are gasps and looks of shock, that Loki who dare commit no fault is blatantly disrespecting the Allfather. 

Loki cannot stay, his collar of table diamonds is suffocating, he cannot stay. 

He runs, like usual he runs, his gown catches on something and tears but he cares not he is blinded by rage and an immense grief. 

He weeps all day, his movements are sluggish and slow, all the energy has been torn from him. He cannot even eat. Hedwig tries to coax some broth into him but he cannot eat. 

"That horrid, putrid mass, he taints and corrupts all the good things in the nine, he is the most reprehensible monster to have ever stalked the nine" he tells Hedwig when some of his strength has been regained. 

"Oh Loki. The queen of Alfheim will take you in, we shall all go there" Hedwig says to him

"No, that is a show of weakness to defect, we cannot allow him to know we have won, vengeance is mine, I shall repay" that he vows on his honor.

\-------

A week later Margrethe comes running, shattered with grief. 

"Loki please you must help!" She cries grasping his hands 

"What is it?" He asks prepared for whatever may come forward. 

"That horrid man, Thor has given my hand in marriage to some Lord Kampt!" She weeps wiping her face in Loki's white gown. 

"I shall not allow this, you dear lady will not suffer at the hands of that barbarian, I go direct to the king, you have my word you shall retain your life" Loki is determined that none of the people he loves shall fall victim to the pig he calls a husband. 

It is early that evening does Loki make the stand which may well be his last. 

"Nature and You, Odin have made him mean, his lack of care for appearance make him hideous, and his degraded habits make him loathsome.Thor has all the sentiments of the worst kind of a petty Aesir prince of our time. He has the conviction that his princeship entitles him to disregard decency and the feelings of others. He plans brutal practical jokes, in which blows have always a share. His most manly taste does not rise above the kind of military interest which has been defined as "corporal's mania," the passion for uniforms, pipeclay, buttons, the "tricks of parade and the froth of discipline." He detests Jotuns and surrounds himself with brutes and slovens. His behaviour is worsened by his blatant disregard for courtesies which ought to be observed, he has allowed dogs to sleep in our bed, much to my distaste and is an incompetent with regards to anything not involving hacking or slashing some poor soul to bits"

Loki remains proud, head held high. He does not fear retribution, he does not fear punishment, he does not fear anything right this moment, not Odin, not Thor not anyone. Not a soul can dish out a punishment as painful as the life he hath suffered. Death, circumstances as they are would indeed be a blessing. 

He is before Odin and Frigga in the throne room, while Odin is king and Loki a mere consort right now it is Loki who holds the power, the strength of the greatest men, the wit of the greatest of ladies. 

"So, punish me if that is your desire but I go direct to my husband and I will confront him with all the courage I can muster, your piggish lot vex me to no end, now it is my turn, I do not bite, 'lord' I burn, just like last time"

"Loki!" Cries Frigga "Come back immediately!"

"No" says Odin "let him go"

\-------

He goes to Thor immediately, a purpose in his step, he is going to win this time, he shall win for Margrethe and Hedwig and Wulf and all the people he has harmed. 

He is eating with the three boors the dowdy and the concubine as Loki calls Svetdottir. She is sitting in his lap. 

An image of Wulf fills his mind, guiding him to his destiny. Smiling down on him from the heavens. 

"You lot" he spits "out now"

"And if we refuse?" Says the dowdy in a mocking tone

"In my capacity as Prince of Asgard and of Jotunheimr and as Countess of Gulms I order you to leave my presence immediately before I have you hauled to the dungeons for disobeying me" he speaks in a fierce tone that could put Odin to shame. 

They leave begrudgingly but not before Loki deals a blow to the Concubine. 

"Be careful where you go, an angry wife is a bad enemy to have" his voice is frightening she looks at him like a doe caught in a trap. 

He approaches Thor. 

"What?" He scoffs

"I do not permit any marriage betwixt one Margrethe of Gelderland and Lord Kampt, I officially break off the engagement, I would sooner slit my throat than consent to such villainy" he growls his voice baring an edge to it "you will not miss me, you will rejoice" he laughs bitterly, he knows that they'll be gathered at the door listening for anything, Svetdottir must have a sore back from looking through keyholes, he pulls Thor from his seat with one hand using a strength he never knew he possessed, he grabs the string of sapphires and throws them to the ground "execute me if you must" he grabs one of Thor's hands and places on the back if his neck "the blade falls through here, no?" He then takes his other hand and places it on the front "and comes through here" he throws down Thor's hands "will you stay and watch my execution, or will you retreat to the country, will you be the one to deliver the sentence?" He laughs once more "So 'dear' husband mark my words, I would sooner slit my throat than consent to such villainy!" He shouts, fury is the only thing present in his voice. 

"Is that so?" Asks Thor quietly

"Oh it is" is Loki's quick reply

"Then do it" he unsheathes his dagger and shoves it into his hand "slit your throat" he guides Loki's hands to his bared throat. 

He stares into Thor's cold blue eyes, then at the instrument of death. He cannot surely expect Loki to take his own life, out of the hands of his gods, right in front of him. 

He grabs Loki by the shoulders and throws him to the ground as thought he might toss an apple core. He climbs on top of Loki, Loki is only a bit smaller than him but weaker still. He grabs Loki's chin with one hand, there will be bruises. 

There is a dangerous glint from the dagger. 

He cannot breathe, he must remain calm, he must win, he promised, he keeps his breath as regular as possible, like when he first started wearing a corset. 

There is a glint of madness in Thor's eyes, Loki cannot look. He squeezes his eyes shut, he holds them shut for several seconds, he opens hoping the whole scene will have changed but no, alas it has not. He faces large cold unforgiving orbs and flaring nostrils. 

"What's this?" He taunts "you cannot do it? Brave little Loki cannot do it!" 

"No!" He cries "I cannot"

The dagger presses harshly against his neck, he can feel the warm trickle of blood down his throat, he is too scared to gasp. 

"Then I shall do it for you!" He shouts, deafening, so frightening "-do you think I can't? I am a soldier Loki! I have executed orders from my father that would turn your insides out, I enjoy killing Loki, I savour every execution I see, I have murdered whores after taking my pleasure, I take my pleasure then run them through, you have no idea what I have done, I have burnt down houses with entire families inside them, the children's screams Loki! Still ring in my ears" his voice is one of hysteria, for once he registers emotion, his words rush out in a tumbled frenzy "I have killed more people with Mjolnir and my word then you can count, yes I looked right into your lovers eyes when I pronounced his death, he cried out everlasting devotion to you, know that? I do my duty by king and realm but always, always by me-I have no regrets. I have ended countless lives, one more as insignificant as yours will make no difference" his chest heaves as he draws tears inward. 

Loki swallows tears, this is it. He takes Thor and kisses him chastely on the lips, he is trying to convey holiness, kindness, forgiveness. Perhaps even some semblance of love. 

"I commend my soul to the gods, I forgive you for every wrong thing you have ever done or will do, I forgive you Thor" he blinks back, he whispers every word deliberate "do your duty and I will watch, I will not beg for mercy, I will not flinch, I will look right into your eyes. I will not utter a word, I will gaze into the blue orbs I once looked into with nought but love and admiration before having it torn from me, my husband, run me through, I will watch as my life is taken from me. I pray for you and your vexed soul, none are born evil, they grow evil. I pray for your poor tormented soul" then in an even quieter whisper "you may commence"

He looks to Loki with broken eyes, he presses the dagger to his throat but he cannot do it, he throws the dagger into the fire and collapses on to of Loki, drawing him in tightly, refusing to budge, emitting sad broken sobs. He really does regret his actions, Loki wraps his arms around Thor and sobs. 

He is alive. 

Odin has ruined them both. 

Loki vows vengeance for him and Thor. He is not evil, he is not, he is misguided by a truly wicked soul. 

But they are alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we still hate Thor? I don't.


	20. Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki trembles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Not quite what I expected I'd write, there'll be another climax soon.

He is trembling violently when he gets back to his chambers. 

He will not speak of this to anyone. Not ever, not even Hedwig.

He bathes the cut on his throat and dresses it.

There'll be bruises all along his body from where Thor practically crushed him when he collapsed on him, he'll be sore that is for certain.

He'll wear his gowns that cover his neck or have the lace ruffs. 

He won't dress in front of any of the ladies, none of them.

They'll think him priggish but at least they wont know what happened.

He'll wear the white face powder he detests to cover the bruise on his jaw.

He won't tell anyone, not ever, he will never repeat this evenings actions to anyone, not ever. Odin is going to fall, that is for certain. Favour is already waning, it is not long before people will begin to outwardly despise Odin.

Loki has even witnessed one of the young ladies in his circle pull a gentleman aside and confide in him that she hates Odin. Even Frigga looks to Odin with a certain look in her eyes, he can't pinpoint what it is she feels, does she love him? Loki thinks not.

That night he does something he has not done for years, he cries and cries and cries.

Thor comes to Loki's bed that night and lays beside him, they say nothing, they may not be on the best of terms but they share a common enemy.


	21. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you unaware a salon is a large reception room.
> 
> Fun fact: a scene just like this happened between Marie Antoinette and the King's mistress du Barry.
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> I love comments and kudos they are immensely appreciated.

The sunset of the pathetic existence which belongs to the Concubine which Thor has discarded since his and Loki's quarrel and something of a reconciliation on that fateful night several weeks ago, she wields considerable influence over many of the court nobles, a mistress to many. Loki  _must_ oust her, if not kill her send her away to be an acolyte or something of the sort. It is well known Odin has taken her as a mistress, there was a frightful argument between he and Frigga who now seems rather dejected.

 

It is one evening at  _la grande salon_ as the Midgardians call it, a time for the people to gather, chat, gamble, take tea. Over a hundred nobles will be present. This is when Loki is going to do what he sees fit.

 

\---

 

“But who would ever approve of my associating with someone of her-of her low standing, she is from the streets, a courtesan! She schemes and plots her way to power! She is as bad as the mass we call the Allfather” Hisses Loki at the Jotun ambassador Jarnsaxa, recently in from a diplomatic mission to Niflheim. 

 

A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips “She would for the good of the realms, you need not say much, just say something about the weather if it is fine say 'we have some fine weather, no viscountess?' and if it is not fine say 'We could certainly do with a bit of sun' you don't even have to listen to her, Loki the battle will be hers but you, my little prince shall win the war”

 

“Very well, I will speak to her tonight at _la grande salon_ ” Says Loki formulating a plan in his mind.

 

\---

 

At sunset is when he shall make his mark, etiquette does not permit her to speak to Loki unless spoken to. He intends to do just that.

 

That night his hair is arranged in a simple style by Hedwig who has brushed it to a fine sheen before placing the gold hair pin in his hair, Loki true to his word has kept the hairpin and worn it everyday and shall wear it everyday until he is restored to Wulf. 

 

He wears his simplest gown an off-white  _robe volante_ which is made of a plain linen, it shows his height well, he does not wear jewels or anything other than the gold emerald hair pin, he wears his simple forest green shoes that have no heel and are of a simple fabric Loki is unfamiliar with.

 

That night all eyes are on him at the salon, a path is cleared for him leading directly to the Concubine, bewigged in her jewels and silks and velvets, jewels hanging from her hair and gown. Loki swears she is wearing jewels on the heels of her shoes.

 

He strides over to her in long purposeful steps.

 

“There are a lot of people at court today” he says offering a fake smile.

 

The line expressions that fill her face within seconds cannot be described. There is at first, is incredulous, one as though she could not believe what had just happened, that Loki just spoke to her, that she had won, but the realization of what has just happens sinks in and her eyes shine like the jewels around her throat and in her hair and a smirk takes its form upon her face. But something changes in those cold, petty glittering eyes and in an instant Loki knew what it was. The Concubine has won the petty battle, a fleeting glory, but what does it really mean? This petty battle? Yes he had been forced to talk to her but the king is old and his favor is waning. This victory is as cheap as the woman herself. As she stands there the fierce glittering in her eyes leaves and all that remains are dark heartless orbs. Loki is the true victor of the field. She was victor for only a few seconds before it sunk in. Loki the eminent, revered martyr would one day be queen of an age. He even with no jewels outshines them all. 


	22. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> Mentions of death and torture.
> 
> My spelling and grammar are to be desired.
> 
> I love comments and kudos.

“He is truly mad” Loki whispers to Thor one night when they are in Loki's chambers, most nights he paces the room, there are signs of wearing on the rugs from where he paces.

 

“I know” Is he simple reply

 

“They're all gone now, Ulrich, Uta, Anja, Hildebrand” Loki is suprised by the list of people who have fallen at Odin's command, even two of his ladies and one of Odin's childhood friends. All accused of high treason, confessing after days of endless torture. Anja was so week from weeks of unrelenting torture that she had to be tied to the stake. Uta, because she was a duchess was executed by sword along with Hildebrand and Ulrich. Loki had to stand witness to the deaths of these people who really were not guilty of anything. Only being out of Odin's favor.

 

“They've a merry little court in Hel then” Is Thor's curt remark

 

“Thor” He hisses

 

He sighs and looks at his palms “Sorry” he says barely above a whisper, as it would so happen Loki has taught him some level of humility.

 

“What do we do? If we remain here it will surely mean the end of us, positively eerie” Loki worries more than usual lately, of course anyone Odin isn't terribly fond of ought to and Loki and Odin are often at odds.

 

“We devise some sort of escape plan, in the mean time we keep our ears to the ground” Is Thor's advice.

 

“You are wiser than I give you credit for” New things happen every day, Loki complimenting Thor is one of them.

 

\----

 

It is on a particularly cold afternoon that they come for him.

 

Chancellor Torsten throws open the doors to Loki's chambers with over 40 soldiers in tow.

 

“Can I help you?” Is the unimpressed voice he utilises. Hedwig is visibly shaking and Margrethe's heart is beating fiercely he can see the thin silk of her gown moving. They already know what is happening.

 

“I regret to inform your grace that by our kings command you are as of this point under arrest for the crime of High Treason” Are the solemn words from the giant of a man “Come with us and confess your crimes and his majesty may see fit to spare you”

 

“And if I do not, if I protest my innocence?” Asks Loki, anxiety present in his voice.

 

“Then, I will pray for you to not suffer” He is dead serious, he will be executed regardless, he will be beheaded and go down in the annals of history as a murderess, serpent and traitor.

 

“I think it most prudent that-” Loki starts his voice shaking, cannot go on.

 

“Until your trial, your grace is to be detained at the manor of Lord Kastav Alfredson, you will be accompanied by Lady Gelderland” referring to Margrethe by title.

 

“Then we go direct” Is Loki's quick reply.

 

 

It is in the courtyard that Loki sees Thor, he too has been arrested.

 

“My own father, you were right all along” Says Thor earnestly.

 

“Indeed” Is what Loki says

 

"An unlikely faction of allies we are" He takes Thor's hand in his right hand and Margrethe's in his left, he squeezes them “It is _us_ or _them,_ there is nothing cowardly in self-preservation” he tells them, giving advice he gave Margrethe only a short while ago.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like Margrethe? What do you think she looks like?


	23. Thousand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's time at the estate of Lord Kastav under arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, I grin madly at everyone...most, come I just sneer at. Of course we all know who those are.
> 
> Do not fear for I shall not be discouraged.
> 
> I see it prudent that I tell you I base my Odin off the one of religion and lore, how I thought he could be portrayed, the same goes with Thor to a certain degree. I mean he did more or less kill everything with a pulse.
> 
> Warnings for violence and death.

It is not long after Loki's confinement is that a letter is sent to Odin by Byleistr and Alfred King of Alfheim. It is simple.

 

 

_If any harm should come to their majesties we will raze Asgard to the ground_

 

 

Yet while things seem to be looking up for Loki they only worsen, more charges are laid upon him by the day. Ranging from adultery to thievery, dissension and murder even heresy. Even Katla has come forward giving _evidence_ against Loki, she holds a grudge indeed. Letters from the Queen of Alfheim have been found in a secret compartment in Loki's bureau which are greatly incriminating, being that she and her husband offered any and all support to seize the throne, there are of course those who believe Loki being wife was acting under the directive of his lord husband Thor. Along with this Thor is in bad sorts after being stripped of his crowned princeship in favor of Balder being appointed as Crown Prince, much to his displeasure he has also been relieved of Mjolnir also. They are not permitted any raiment fine nor fancy, they dress as the bourgeois do. He has even been relieved of his gold emerald hairpin. Gulms has been 'requisitoned' _'More like stealing_ ' Thor says.

 

While Odin may despise the pair dissidence is growing, factions against Odin are forming, throughout the realms and even in his own council who feel it is high time Odin steps down. Asgard is not a fine place to be.

 

“We still have the defensive alliance with Alfheim, who are allied with Hel and Jotunheimr, no doubt Surtr would fight on our side too. It is evident their hatred for Odin” Are the words of reason from Loki's mouth when they are in private, nevertheless it is in a hushed voice for anyone could be listening.

 

“We need to get out of here first” Says Thor, conspicuously agitated by their situation.

 

“Quite” Are Margrethe's words.

 

Loki sits in a windowsill, “If only I could get a letter to Byleistr or Alfred” he ponders his words

 

–

 

Is is late that night that a handful of soldiers surge through the apartments occupied by the trio of political prisoners.

 

Margrethe is dragged kicking and screaming from her bed, Loki runs to her aid, what kind of person would he be were he not to jump to the defence of those most loyal to him? He is the protectress of those within his household, he _must_ act and _now._

 

He grapples the man who has her by the forearm in a vice grip almost bringing him to the ground.

 

“Run Loki!” Shrieks Margrethe, but it is too late in a flash he is struck in the temple by a fist like iron, he stumbles backwards, letting go, the pain is severe and burns something fierce “Self-preservation!” she cries out to Loki “Take your advice”

 

Loki runs, like a coward he runs. Her screams ring in his ears for hours afterwards.

 

“Loki, please, all will be well” Thor says gently attempting to calm him, perhaps they are friends now despite the wrong which has been done.

 

“You cannot be sure, not long before you and I go to the block” are the bitter words spewing forth from his mouth “Things will only worsen by the day”

 

 

Their escape comes in an unexpected form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've all but killed off Margrethe.
> 
> In case you forget Katla was the lady who got it on with Thor for lack of a better word and was subsequently banished by a furious Loki.


	24. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outside world is not so fine a place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of and usage of violence. Strong language.
> 
> I think I may have made Frigga a Catherine of Aragon and the Concubine an Anne Boleyn or du Barry, plenty of resemblance, no?
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel or Norse Religion and Lore.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly welcomed.

The outside world as Loki now refers to the world beyond the gloomy walls of Lord Kastav's estate is not a fine place to be. Hedwig, bless her heart has defected to Alfheim and is now apart of the radical faction in support of Loki and Thor's freedom. Though that is the extent of Loki's knowledge with regards to his Maid of Honor. 

 

Queen Frigga however has outwardly stood against her husband for the countless atrocities and has for her insolence been banished to an estate where the air is noxious and it is humid due to the filthy moat surrounding the dilapidated manor. It will be her death. She enjoys a great deal of support from the people, Loki has heard servants gossiping that they think she'll join up with the light elves and stir up a rebellion, possibly even with the Vanir, who are still a client state of Asgard regardless of the fact they've their own royal family, they do have dissidents however.

 

The Concubine as those who are not afraid to have their tongue cut off call her, is regrettably queen in all but name, Odin may be pushing for their marriage to be declared null and void, but Frigga is the goddess of marriage and will not have it, she at least unlike so many others adheres to her convictions though they may bring about her death. There has even been word that they are going to secretly marry.

 

Thor curses his fathers name, renouncing him as a father and regarding Odin as nothing more than the putrid, corrupting mass of evil that he is. It takes a lot of courage.

 

"Mother is strong" Loki tells Thor, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder  "She has dealt with people far worse than Odin and the Concubine"

 

Thor looks to Loki with tears in his eyes "You were always so pessimistic, I understand now, I didn't then but I do now, you were right, you're always right. How you could forgive me I'll never know"

 

"Regardless of what you have done, I cannot judge for my gods say to forgive those who need it most and that I oughtn't judge for we've all committed evil at some point in our lives and if we are not willing to forgive we are evil to our very bones. You needed nought but for someone to forgive your vexed soul, it was corrupted by the one closest to you. I do not blame you, I blame this life, the court is a sham, I am not certain court life is for anyone of a good disposition, Odin brings nought but shame upon our family and the realm" Loki is like Farbauti in many ways forgiving and virtuous but also like Laufey in the sense he is intelligent and shrewd. While Thor is the one who is bloody, bold and steadfast.

 

"You truly are a martyr, fools though they be they have an unsurpassed courage." a small smile tugs at the corners of Loki's lips.

 

Thor is unwell, Loki thinks he may be touched in the head, he was sent reeling by their confrontation months ago and seems to not have recovered, much like Loki Thor's hair seems to be falling out, he ties it back with a ribbon while Loki keeps his in a chignon and hopes for the best.  He does not sleep well that is for certain, though neither does Loki, anxiety has them both trapped in its constricting tendrils. 

 

_Thor had said only a few words to his father before being arrested by his own men.  
_

 

_"I trusted you most" said Thor in a voice more like a whimper as opposed to the confident one he usually sported._

 

_"And a good thing too, I shudder to think of you in the real world Thor, you're far too trusting and far too easy to manipulate" were the cruel cutting words expelled from Odin's mouth._

 

Margrethe had been returned to the royal couple in a horrific, traumatized state. Thor had to carry her to bed and Loki tucked her in. She couldn't speak, she just shook her head when either asked a question. Her eyes sockets were big and purple, swollen and conspicuously painful, she had a bruise along her jaw and a split lip, and the cuts and bruises along her body when Loki helped her to dress, the details will not be committed to print for they are not for the ears of fine people. 

 

"When you're ready" Loki tells her “We're both here”

 

Not a fine place to be indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we got Margrethe back anddd I promise everything will get better in the next chapter. Sorry no update yesterday, I was a bit out of myself with regards to writing 'Little Prince'
> 
> Also, if you guys have any prompts I'd love to give them a go.


	25. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have guessed I like to live dangerously in the sense I will write drabbles and start a new multi-chaptered fic when I ought to be writing this, sorry not sorry, I've no regrets. Assuming all goes to plan 'Little Prince' will be finished by the end of the week or early next week.
> 
> Also I was reading up on my mythology as read that Bestla was Jotun so Odin was Half-Jotun and Thor is a Quarter-Jotun, I couldn't resist mentioning that at some point or another.
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel or Norse Religion and Lore.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are immensely appreciated I read everyone.

I thought immediately of 'Little Prince' when I saw this. I think Loki'd be in the middle and Odin is certainly the one on the right on the left however, possibly Hedwig or Margrethe.

I don't own this I just found it and I was all like, well this just screams 'LIttle Prince'

* * *

 

 

It is unlike any other winter Loki has witnessed while on Asgard, there is a great chill in the air, only worsened by the foreboding grey stone walls of Lord Kastav's estate, a thin layer of white snow blankets the land, the likes of which has not been seen since Bestla's tenure as Queen Consort, being that she was Jotun as such Odin is Half-Jotun and Thor is Quarter-Jotun, he didn't take that news terribly well at all, Bestla always, much like Loki had a glamor as such he never knew, not that Odin would have told him and Frigga as consort could only tell Thor if she was acting under Odin's directive. Margrethe though recovered from her ordeal has caught a cough and has trouble sleeping, even with the fire there is a chill in the air and Thor and Loki must sleep in intimate positions so as to remain warm. Slightly awkward yes, but he'd rather be awkward than dying of hypothermia.

 

It is mid-winter when their flight does take form. Thor has made friends with a number of guards and Loki with their wives, often joining Loki in his salon for tea, which they bring because the trios tea is rationed being that Lord Kastav sees it as a privilege and thus they are given very little to enjoy in their shabbily furnished rooms with their second-rate tapestries.

 

It is evident that these fine ladies hold the convictions of those who are regarded as radicals and revolutionaries, one lady in particular has risked life and limb in order to get a letter to the Queen of Alfheim, she has been repaid with Loki's eternal gratitude.

 

Her Majesty the Queen of Alfheim has sent a large number of gifts and comfits so that the three may better adjust to life while imprisoned, she is aware of the escape being planned, they dare _not_ not permit the three these gifts as it would be a personal insult to the queen, Asgard has not yet fully recovered from the war with Alfheim and would surely lose were they to take up arms once more.

 

The Queen is a woman of derring-do. She has concealed jewels in the clothing she sent, disuised as buttons and the like. She has packed blankets and plenty of warm clothes ideal for travel, she knows of their flight which is to soon come about.

 

\--

 

Loki's hair is in a simple chignon with a fur hat and he wears a thick Alfheim coat that goes just below his knees, he wears a gown that only skirts along the ground with leather shoes meant for travel, a dagger is concealed in his sleeve.

 

Thor is dressed in the attire of a hunter and Margrethe is dressed similarly to Loki but with a mauve silk scarf wrapped around her head.

 

Loki has dispatched the guards which will not allow them to pass in the sense one of their wives has slipped a sleeping draught in the mead caskets.

 

They slip through a gate which is often left unguarded, a blizzard is brewing they ought to have remained in the manor but the council of judges was coming to their decision as to what they were going to do with the royal couple, Loki would either be burnt at the stake or beheaded at Odin's pleasure and Thor would with some level of luck be banished and if there is no luck be stoned to death. Margrethe would most likely be banished to Vanaheim, away from Asgard but where Odin can keep an eye on her.

 

The land is covered is a white mist in which Loki can see only a few metres if front of him clearly.

 

They run from the manor under the cover of darkness, they do no run through the forest, no that is where everyone will think they've gone. They are to take a fishing boat across a lake which is not quite frozen but they must be careful there are large chunks of ice in the lake.

 

They run, Thor ahead with Loki and Margrethe slightly behind, Margrethe clutching onto Loki's gloved hand as they struggle through the snow catching at their ankles, seemingly trying to detain them.

 

They fall numerous times, Loki loses his hat somewhere along the way, Thor grabs Loki's hand helping him up and then Margrethe. The blizzard is beginning to take from.

 

“We must make haste, we can't tarry” Thor tells them guiding Loki and Margrethe. Loki's gown has become sodden and his shoes are wet, it's all slowing him down, the same goes for Margrethe who is trying to catch her breath, Loki and Margrethe have always spent their time indoors doing activities that were not strenuous as such they cannot run very fast or far.

 

Loki can just make out the dock in the distance.

 

“There it is, not far now!” Thor shouts.

 

The wind is picking up, its is very loud, it is strong so that Loki and Margrethe have trouble standing, Asgard ought not have such fierce storms.

 

Snow is falling, in a whirlwind of death embracing cold.

 

Loki can see almost nothing, Thor is holding unwaveringly tight onto Loki's hand and Loki onto Margrethe's.

 

“It is not here!” Thor shouts furious

 

Loki and Margrethe exchange worried glances.

 

“Are you certain?” Asks Margrethe her voice coarse

 

“To be certain” Replies Thor.

 

“We must go” Loki urges, there is a small fishing village nearby perhaps they can help.

 

Loki knows where it is and takes their hands once more struggling towards the direction in which their only hope for escape lay

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is not terribly good I am horrific at writing escape scenes.


	26. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been settled in a city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel and Norse Religion and Lore.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> A good deal of violence.

The trio have been established in a large trading city, Borstad which was founded centuries ago when Bor first took the throne, it was once the capital of Asgard he is told, an example of the flawless diamond that once was Asgard, the people are decidedly in favour of the revolution, as such the masses greet their desired monarchs and Margrethe with unsurpassed ardour. They reside in a modest house within the city in which the sounds of the city are heard, they are admired for their closeness to the people. Loki has been selling the fortune of diamonds the Queen of Alfheim concealed in their clothes one by one as the debts accumulate in order to provide for food, clothes, pay the servants and all of the other necessities of life, he would dismiss the servants but they can't live in the large house by themselves especially when they're often receiving diplomats and others of the sort.

 

 

Loki learns in high that Odin has ordered Frigga relocate to a manor nestled deep within the mountains, Loki knows of this manor; Forkjølelse House. It is cold and decrepit, it has been the death of many a soul. He has sent the Duke of Sør to escort her, Frigga outright refuses and has bolted herself in her chambers saying that they will have to _'kill me if they want me gone'_ which Odin daren't do because that would officially shatter any hope of retaining peace. In a matter of hours all the village men had surrounded the small manor with pick forks, knives and any other weapon of choice and stood silently, daring the Duke to try. 

 

 

 

Thor applauds their bravery, so does Loki.

 

“My lady's supporters are of derring-do” Says Loki with a small smile.

 

Thor claps him on the back with a large grin.

 

 

 

Loki has been thinking, should he really opt for war? The bloodshed would be enormous on both sides and there is the chance that Loki might not win, he and Thor both have been relieved of their titles. A coup d'ètat while desirable may not yield the results wanted, the council would most likely want a puppet monarch and possibly a constitutional monarchy, though they'll both be installed as co-rulers, _'Equal opposites in balance'_. When Loki mentioned this Thor responded...strongly.

 

“ _A constitutional monarchy!”_ Shouted he _“Never!”_

 

Loki can only speculate the bloodshed and radical course the realms will take now that he has no choice but to opt for war, it is going to rain and blood and heads are going to roll, literally.

 


	27. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters are of great import.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> I love comments and kudos they are immensely appreciated.

It is in the Spring that Alfheim allied with Helheim and Jotunheimr declare war on Asgard, stating the following.

 

 

_It is in the best interest of the realms that their majesties Prince Loki and Prince Thor be placed upon the throne due to the Allfather's diminished capacity as a head of state._

 

 

 

Within a week there have been a number of fierce clashes with the opposing armies and the royal pair have crowned themselves King and Queen of Asgard in Borstad cathedral with holy crowns of Bor and Bestla, Thor draping the ancient crimson velvet mantle of state over Loki's shoulders, they argue that it is their right of birth, Thor's claim is that he is the eldest son and Loki's is that Odin's mother Bestla was a first cousin of his father meaning that Loki has a legitimate claim to the throne albeit a rather complicated one.

 

Loki exchanges many letters with his supporters, each with sharp words with regards to the war, on a positive note Hedwig has joined Loki in Borstad.

 

There are military parades through Borstad daily all seeking their majesties blessing before they go to war.

 

But war is not so glorious as one might think, it is a time of death, every inch of ground in Asgard gained is paid for in litres of Loki's allies' blood. Regardless of the fact that the triple alliance is searing through the golden realm.

 

 

Thor is away leading the army in _glorious_ battle, though a camaderie has been formed betwixt the people of the allied factions. Thor has held men in his arms as they die, given words of consolation to wives and children even husbands. Much to Loki's suprise, though Margrethe tells Loki that a fraternal bond is often formed between soldiers.

 

 

Loki is unlike those before him, he walks the streets giving comfort to the widows and orphans, he writes letters for dying soldiers, to send to their mothers and sweethearts, holds their hands as they take their last breath. War is not so glorious as one might think.

 

 

Lady Frigga has mounted a daring escape from her confines utilising the aid of the Valkyries who remain evermore fiercely loyal to their lady and sovereign. She intends to join Loki in Borstad as soon as travel is permitted.

 

 

The war is quite short the conclusion draws nearer and nearer each passing day. Loki can only hope that the war does not destroy Asgard. 

 

 

It is in the waning days of the third year of war that the City of Asgard is surrounded and Loki is called to the city where he and Thor are to take the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm inclined to believe that most authors can only write one genre, for me that is historical fiction.
> 
> Not long now!
> 
> Sorry not sorry, I've been put my effort into 'Cruelty's Heart'


	28. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storming of the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Warnings for death and mentions of death.

Loki once made a promise to himself, to bring about the downfall of Odin, this was the day.

 

 

Since the flight of Loki and Thor and since the execution of countless innocent men and women. Since the death of Ethelred the monarchies last defender. Since Odin's hike in taxes and since the countless declarations worsening the positions of the peasantry. The foundations of Odin's throne had rocked and further crumbled, this paved the way for an age of enlightenment to be lead by Loki, Queen of Asgard, supported by one Frigga, Queen Mother of Asgard and enforced by one Thor, King of Asgard. Since the flight of Loki and Thor. Loki was conscious of this and as such Loki's forboding spirit saw the coming evil which was the come about in a matter of hours, so Odin, once loved widely was now despised by all living creatures in the nine and realms beyond, it was not long before the throne was to be shaken and the newly crowned Loki and Thor would seize the crown. Ushering a new age, one of enlightenment and learning.

 

Odin had already dismissed his council. The kingdom was in shambles, a land of paranoia and despair, destined to be ruled by Loki.

 

So in the height Summer terrific power was let loose upon the palace, the offence lead by the rightful monarchs and Frigga with her Valkyries.

 

Odin has risen armies of the dead, demons from realms unfathomable. They fall by the dozen, blasted to pieces by mages, cut to shreds by warriors, archers finding the smallest holes in their demonic armours.

 

Tales of rotting maidens waiting on the Concubine and Odin holding conference with vampiric generals terrified the populace.

 

 

The infuriated but nonetheless frightened mobs of soldiers and citizens rushed to the palace, undead legions waiting for them, for every member of the alliance that falls several of the undead fall. Weapon in hand, they fight their way through the palace, it is in a shambles, the doors have been bolted, passages blocked off.

 

Corpses of former courtiers litter the halls that are not blocked off, drained of blood, flesh missing from their person, the stench is almost unbearable, the scent of blood and rotting flesh fills Loki's nose.

 

They have stopped advancing to regroup.

 

“I want you to fall back” Thor tells Loki

 

“Sire” he shrieks, the pride of a queen rising up in him, he is the son of Laufey, Countess of Gulms “You may command that but first you must command I be nailed to the walls of this palace, I stir not from this spot!” Feeling it is far more honourable to die sword in hand than to meet disgrace but live.

 

“A kings place is with his men, you are not a king” Thor tells him calmly, he had no qualms about taking Loki into battle before

 

“And I am a queen, it is my duty as protectress of the people to take up arms in their defence, regardless of what you say, we are equal. I speak to you now as an equal, not as wife to husband or even of mortal flesh, you may dash my cup of living water and snatch my morsel of bread, you may be evil, but the day I shall neglect my duties as protectress shall be the day I die” He speaks with the determination of Farbauti and the boldness of Laufey.

 

Thor cannot argue, they are _'Equal opposites in balance'._

 

 

Their forces gather their energies and prepare to storm the throne room, where Odin and the Concubine have retreated to.

 

The warriors force open the doors with brute strength, the are thrown open to reveal a vampiric concubine, corpse by the dozen and a mad Odin.

 

They advance on his position, their risen guards falling almost immediately.

 

Odin is brought to the ground, the Concubine too.

 

The pair are sentenced to death.

 

The Concubine is quartered.

 

Odin is thrown from a cliff, to be impaled by the jagged rocks, left to rot.

 

 

The war has concluded with unfathomable bloodshed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished!


	29. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the storming of the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel or Norse Religion and Lore.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly welcomed.

In simple terms, nothing flowery of sugar coated. Asgard was a wreck, a land of paranoia and despair.

 

The masses are frightened and desperate, the royal couple have to chosen to remain in Borstad being that the Palace is in ruins and is a place of death, not all of the products of Odin's madness have been vanquished, all things considered no person of any level of decency would bare to be within the palace any longer than necessary, ' _ghost of the past_ ' one elder said.

 

 

The treasury has been crippled due to the strain on the gold, as such Loki has introduced paper currency in order to combat the lessened amount of gold, currently used to pay off foreign debts that have been incurred as a result of war.

 

 

It will take every ounce of courage the King and Queen have in order to restore the land to even a fraction of it's former prestige. An army must be established, the Allies cannot occupy Asgard indefinitely, the treasury must be rebuilt which as it stands holds only 200,000 crowns, any rebellions must be quelled immediately, the same goes for would-be princes who fled at the first sign of trouble.

 

 

The new sovereign's rule must be consolidated, a heir, is undoubtedly needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short, yes. I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	30. Future - Do you pause to pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of our saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel, my literary prowess is to be desired, I love comments and kudos.
> 
> Inspired by 'Mrs Robinson's Disgrace' Kate Summerscale

Evidently Loki Laufeyson, Queen of Asgard, 2nd Allmother, Countess of Gulms, Grand Dame of the order of Diagna proved many times through his life that he was indeed of the stuff that the greats are made of. He possessed a certain courage that was unsurpassed by those who surrounded him, his marriage from the beginning was the stuff of nightmares. It worsened over the years until a great confrontation which has been recorded in the annals of history and spoken of in song. Since 'twere Thor who told of that fateful night not he. His marriage after this became of an alliance until though they did not love one another they became friends to some extent. 

 

He was one of intelligence and derring-do. This he had shown in many ways, from outright defiance to smoking a cigarette; decidedly and entirely unfeminine. 

 

Loki penned all of the events that transpired in a series of volumes, most of which survive to this day. From an optimistic, unsuspecting child to a cunning, shrewd, cynical queen. His brood was composed of a total of five children; Regina, Ulrika, Modi, Hedwig the Younger & Wulf. He wrote once almost eleven years after the birth of his fourth fifth children which came as a set; Hedwig and Wulf (after two fine people once very dear to Loki, he often wondered if he should meet them once his time came to be with the gods, if indeed he went anywhere at all)

 

_'Sometimes I look at the children and I wonder, who will be the charlatan, who will be the serpent, who will be the betrayer. I know I oughtn't but when one has become accustomed to such a life as I - I cannot help the thoughts that flood my head'_

 

 

Through much suffering there came a time when their most gracious Queen was created a saint, the people could be only in his presence and would feel entirely safe. Loki kept poise and dignity when there was nought but chaos. The people dubbed him ' _The Iron Queen'_

 

On his deathbed, years since Thor and Hedwig who had since passed only a decade before the large family were called to him. 

 

"To you; Modi - my crown, to Regina - my crystal ball, to Ulrich - Mjolnir, to Hedwig, my hairpin-" he bestowed the gold emerald hairpin which had once belonged to someone very dear to him, reclaimed after the storming of the palace, he went on "- to Wulf, the county of Gulms"

 

At this he could feel a warm light embracing him, he could feel those dear to him guiding him into the unknown for really, nobody was entirely sure what happened to those souls as fine as his.

 

 

 

His final entry in his journal, a week before his final illness he wrote. 

 

_"Dearest reader, you have loved as I have, hated as I have. Do you pause to pity?"_

 

Well reader, do you pause to pity?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have wept and sneered and scoffed and felt unadulterated hatred for out dear characters and at long last challenge which has really quite proven to be a challenge has come to an end.
> 
> Goodnight sweet prince.


End file.
